


Prince Wolf

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universes, Curses, Druids, First Times, Knight Joste, M/M, Muteness, Non-Graphic Violence, Shapeshifting, Wolf spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knight James has to save Prince Blair from an evil curse and to save a kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an experiment after reading ancient fantasy books, like Le Mort d'Arthur by Malory. It is written in a weird style using all the typical story elements of a medieval novel and was originally posted on my webpage with backgrounds and sets like of an old tome. And with a drawing, like I had seen in historic picture books (like the The Très Riches Heures de Duke de Berry). I have to thank Bast for beating this medieval story.

### or how Knight James found his Love, and a Prince saved his Kingdom

###  [](http://imgur.com/4niDULn)

James Ellison was a warrior and knight, oldest son of William Ellison. 

King Gotefried had asked his ally and friend William to send him his son. So James and his attendants reached the borders of Gotefried's country after a long journey. He ordered his heralds to ride on and announce his arrival to the court. King Gotefried sent Lord Berrymogt to the next camp and rest of James and his men to welcomed James in the King's name and to accompany him to the castle. 

Berrymogt came with a large number of horsemen to show his respect. The lord was a friendly, outgoing man who obviously knew every piece of gossip from the court. James listened, interested, as his father had obliged him to inform him about everything that was going on in the west and about King Gotefried's fight with his cousin Blackmont. 

When the horsemen reached the peaks of the hills that surrounded Grunland castle James stopped and looked over the lovely landscape. The castle, made of yellow sand stone, rose over a large town, belted by a river and wide fields. His father had sent him here to support King Gotefried and help him against Blackmont. He had heard only rumors what his task would be. None of it he believed. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

James Ellison rode next morning with his attendants through the outer gate of the huge castle. The first courtyard was full people and peasants following their business. The noise and stench was unbearable on this hot summer day. 

"These preparations are for the celebrations for Saint Lucas. He is the patron saint of this city." Berrymogt explained. 

Minstrels were building their stage. Morris dancers were practicing their steps in one corner. Ox and sheep were herded in. Curious faces stared up at the intimidating horsemen from the south who crossed the yard. 

"We'll have a huge market. People from the whole county will come to buy and sell. There will be rare merchandise. In the afternoon the merchants will offer their goods to the noblemen first. If you want to see them?" Berrymogt raised his eyebrows, a questioning look upon his face. He wanted to draw out the dark, stoic knight a bit from his shell. 

James nodded to Berrymogt. "I would like to. We do not often get merchants so far south. The women in my family will be pleased if I bring home some exotic jewelry." 

Berrymogt smiled approvingly. 

The second yard was occupied by the noble men. King Gotefried and his court expected James to arrive on horseback. They were introduced with all formalities and presents and pleasantries were exchanged. King Gotefried was an elder man, yet his face was full of determination and will. After the official greeting was over Ellison's attendants left the castle and were led to a place outside the castle and town were they could built their camp for their short stay. 

James and his serf got a room inside the castle. The serf immediately began to make the bare room more comfortable by spreading new thatch on the floor and laid warm blankets and pillows inside the alcove after cleaning it with incense to keep the crawling inhabitants away. A page announced to James a welcome dinner and the merchants would arrive at midday in the second yard if he wanted to see them. 

After changing from his light armor to a more comfortable robe, he went down to the market. The selection was exquisite and he chose several rare pieces, which he sent home. He also visited the famous garden of castle and admired the rare flowers and fruits which were planted in beautiful ornaments. James enjoyed talking with the other noblemen, who were also guests of Gotefried, about politics. He felt like a Greek scholar meandering in a garden and talking with educated men about the mysteries of life. 

The country was split between two parties. King Gotefried and the Duke of Blackmont. King Gotefried's two sons were missing in the Crusades. He had no other children and so the single child of his sister was the only possible heir. All others were much too young, children still, and the noblemen would only accept an adult, strong King. Blackmont was hoping for the throne, if Gotefried was without heir, he would be the next in the succession by inheritance. He had won several of the Dukes and Chiefs over to his side by spreading horrible stories about the heir. 

It was said that Blackmont had cast a spell over the young Prince and heir of the throne, who had changed into a wolf. Blackmont was regarded a master of dark witchcraft. Nobody knew if it was true, but since the Passover, when Blackmont had visited Grunland castle, no one had seen Prince Blair. He was kept inside the castle and only the most trusted servants could enter his quarters. The legend of the wolf had come up because sometimes one could hear the howling of a wolf inside the castle's walls. 

Several knights used the opportunity to challenge James, who was known to be one of the best warriors of the country. James accepted, looking forward to the joust. After dinner, politics were discussed again, some noblemen probed James where his father stood and what they could expect if there was going to be war. King Gotefried listened intently to all this, trying to gauge the mood of his men. 

The meal had been excellent and with a full belly James crawled into his alcove late at night. He had been granted with the luxury of having the sleeping place alone. Next morning he rose early to get into his armor. His men had built a tent outside the castle where the joust would take place. Patiently he stood for hours while they added the heavy armor piece by piece. It weighed as much as he himself. 

When the trumpets called for the knights, he walked with his heralds to the jousting place. The court and all noblemen and women, sitting on the stand, had come to attend with lots of folk from the town. Bets were eagerly placed about the winners. James listened to the betting and smiled. He was one of the favorites. He was in the third joust against a French knight who had drunk too much wine last night. His stance in the saddle would not be so good although he had a strong arm. 

With difficulty, he got in the saddle of his huge, cold-blooded horse. Before he took his joust helmet, he looked around and up to the castle. In the windows, people leaned out, observing the spectacle from above. His eyes caught a beautiful, young face, large blue eyes, framed with long, brown curls. With his eyes sharp as that of a hawk, he could see the curious face clearly, until the young person became aware that James was staring and drew immediately back into the shadow of the room. Disappointed, James returned his attention back to the joust. 

Although the joust helmet left only a small slit, he could see clearly that the French knight's arm was weak this morning. With little difficulty he lifted him out of saddle. The French nobleman took it with good humor and invited him for a beer later. James rode again against another knight he could beat. The knights who had come out victoriously of their fights became special privileges for the day. Nobody had been seriously hurt and in a good mood, they went all to a light meal. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

Again a lottery was made who would fight against whom. This time James had a strong opponent. When the horseman approached, James could see that the knight had shifted his lance, a bit aiming low. The blow would seriously hurt him. Surprised, he did the only thing to avoid an injury, although he would not be able to place a good blow against his opponent. He leaned sidewards in the last moment, weakening his stance in his saddle but the impact of the lance was much softer and glided off his armor. Nevertheless the blow knocked the wind out of him. His lance hit the other man hard in the wrong place, shoving him almost out of his saddle. He lost his lance when he tried to sit up. James won the joust, but the incident made him cautious. This could be the eagerness of a knight or Blackmont's doing. 

A speaker stepped forward. "The rules of knighthood and Rex Godefriedus declare the knights Humfridus, Malgerius and our noble guest Jacobus to be the best of this glorious day." 

Humfried, Malgert and James bent as gracefully they could in their armor and accepted the banners and flowers, drank the wine and kissed the giggling maiden. 

James let them bind his ribs tightly and enjoyed the presence of the young graceful noblewoman who was his company for the day, as part of the privileges the winners got. In the afternoon artists and musicians entertained the court. Whole oxen were grilled and the tables bend from so much food and wine. Eating and dancing went until the morning hours. 

James returned to his quarters to sleep throughout what was left of the night. He'd just fallen asleep when he was woken again. The King was there to speak with him in private. Gotefried crawled into the alcove, sure nobody could listen in. James gave him the letter his father had given him for the King. Gotefried read it and nodded. 

"I know that you understand the situation our Kingdom is. Blackmont has evil powers, he laid a spell over my family. Several were poisoned or died of a strange illness. Prince Blair, the son of my sister, is bewitched. Blackmont's witchcraft has changed my nephew." 

"They say he was turned into a wolf." 

The King paled. "That is not true, he has still his human appearance." 

"What do you want me to do? I know nothing about witchcraft, I can only loan you my sword." 

"In the south, in your home, live sorcerers, or druids, as they call them, who could break the spell. I want you to accompany Prince Blair and protect him on his journey. Nobody is allowed to know the secret, otherwise the Dukes will arise against me immediately, when they learn that Blair is not able to follow me on the throne." 

This was reasonable. Although he did not like the idea. The whole witchcraft thing made him uneasy. His men would not like to follow him if they found out. They would rather fight an army. 

"You are from Celtic descendant and understand their language and their ways. They will respect you when you enter their land." 

James nodded. His mother had been one of the old ones. He spoke the language a bit and knew the old beliefs and rituals that had spanned the land before Christianity had spread. 

"You will take Prince Blair with you in a carriage with some servants. You will escort him, in guise as a noblewoman, on your journey as a courtesy. That is why I have chosen the joust for this. So many guests are here and are going to be leaving, the spies will not notice which of the woman he will be." 

"So he will leave the castle in woman's clothing?" James thought it was a cunning plan. 

"He will." 

"I will leave tomorrow morning, when all others leave also. So my leaving will be less obvious." 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

Next morning the camp was broke down and his horsemen waited for the arrival of the noblemen and women. Other carriages decided to come along part of the way to the south. So when they left Grunland castle, his group was twice as large and five carriages drawn with ox went with them. He had not even gotten a glimpse of the Prince so far who sat hidden in the closed carriage. The traveling was slow and they needed more days than he had expected. 

James rode behind the carriage most of the time to able to spot anyone who might to approach it. The crossing of the rivers was to be the biggest obstacle. 

One day when the oxen slowly walked though the shallow water, the carriage lunged and almost fell over because the ground was uneven and slippery. A face appeared in the window worriedly looking around. It was the pretty face James had seen during the joust in the high window. Big blue eyes and lush lips. James directed his horse towards the young maiden. 

"Do not worry! You will not wet your feet." He winked and sent her a kiss with his hand. 

Blushing, the face disappeared behind the curtain. James laughed. If we reach our destination alive I might invite her for a glass of wine, he thought amused. 

One noble family after the other left the horsemen and continued their journey in a different direction. James was very curious what had happened to the Prince and spied on the carriage but found out nothing. He had heard the maidens talk to each other but never a man's voice. Two noble women and their maidens sat in the carriage with veiled faces. Both were small and large cloaks prevented him from deciding which of them was a man. 

The journey had been easy so far, too easy. James paid more and more attention to their surroundings because he expected an assault now when only his men were left. When it came his men were prepared. The place was well chosen, in front of them was a river, in their back were hills, trapped they had to fight in two directions. James ordered his best men to break through with the carriage, while the larger part of his men would fight the enemy. The hired bandits were not properly armed and they could fight them down and escape into the woods. 

It bought them some time and James ordered the women out of the carriage. He wanted them to ride, otherwise they would never escape. The men helped the maidens up onto the horses to sit behind the warriors. Unsure, James studied the two noblewomen. He wanted to protect the Prince himself. Strong hands under the blue cloak gave him away. James rode to the Prince and extended his hand. Two men helped him to sit behind him on the horse. The other woman sat up behind Tankred, his commander. 

"Hold on tight!" 

They left the open area as fast as they could to hide deeper in the woods. James extended his hearing as good as he could to avoid the following enemy and to find his way back to the road. The bandits were closing in. They were skilled in hitting their target even in full gallop. His men had their shields on their back but the women were uncovered. He let the women rode ride in their midst, but then the road went suddenly uphill. 

"Shit! Shit!" James growled. 

James turned and saw the bandits stand up in their saddle aiming with the crossbows. 

"Duck, duck!" He yelled. 

Too late. Two arrows hit the Prince in the back. He fell forward. James tried to keep him up. The men next to him caught the unconscious man. Pressing their horses against him they continued their desperate ride. A triumphant howl accompanied them. James turned, their followers were falling back, sure they had fulfilled their job. 

When they reached the road they run into a smaller group who had been left behind in case some had escaped the assault. They were equal in number but the women were a burden for the fighting men. James horse toppled when a man tried to stab it with a lance. Fighting with his sword by foot he tried to cover the wounded Prince. They began to surround him and cut him off when he heard a terrible snarl behind him. One of the bandits were ready to stab him with a lance in his back. Arm raised, a maiden holding a long dagger attacked the man and cut his throat. 

The hair at the back of his neck rose when James realized that the maiden had released that inhuman sound. He saw that the other men were paralyzed too and he attacked violently and beat them. Nobody survived. Full of worry James looked over the small group that had remained. They could not take the women with them; they would only slow them down. So he decided to send them back with his injured men after they had found shelter. Then he turned to the woman who waited aside. She was looking after the wounded Prince. 

"We will continue to ride until we find shelter." James declared. 

They rode on until they found a farmhouse. Stopping inside the yard, James slid from his saddle to help the wounded Prince from the horse. The man was groaning in pain. Many hands laid him gently on the ground careful not to jostle him. The maiden held his hand and cried. James kneeled with a heavy heart besides the dying man. He had failed. The face of the handsome young man contorted in pain, black blood trickled from his mouth. 

"I am sorry, milord. I have to leave you alone." The handsome young man rasped with his last breath. 

The maiden sobbed and stroked over the cold cheek. James looked in the face of the maiden almost hidden by the veil, shocked. Prince Blair nodded slightly. His childhood friend had taken his place in the last moment when they had the suspicion that their plan had been betrayed. He had sacrificed his life for him. Blair closed the dead eyes of his friend and laid a handkerchief over his face. Then he stood up and looked proudly down at the stunned knight. 

James caught himself fast. He raised and ordered his men to secure the place and to spy for their enemies. 

"We will send his corpse back with the carriage as if it were you - a Prince. You will dress up as one of my men and we return home. My home." 

Blair nodded, he liked the plan. 

"Sir, I think it would be better now to give up these clothes. We would be much faster as a small band by horse. What do you think?" James urged. 

"I will stay with him." A sturdy woman from the group of maiden stepped forward. "I can dress as a man too." She stepped closer. "I speak for him." 

Understanding dawned. The young Prince has lost his voice; only the voice of a beast had remained him. 

"Give them clothes. We leave as fast as possible." James ordered. 

They were given clothes and armor of some of the fallen men. They stepped inside a hut to change. When he heard a rustle James turned and froze. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen stood in front of him smiling shyly up at him. It was the face he had seen during the joust up in the window of the castle. James had to chuckle when the Prince moved in the heavy dressing of a warrior. Under the wide clothes, cloak and cap had hidden a sturdy, yet small man. To think I wanted to invite him for a beer and pinch his ass and kiss those pretty lips, James sighed. 

The young man put the helmet on, framing a pale face. James stroked over the soft cheek with his thumb. Angrily the Prince stepped back. 

"You better grow a beard otherwise nobody will take you for a soldier with your soft white face." 

Blair glared at him. 

"We have to go now." James ordered calmly, not expecting resistance. 

Blair stared after the corpse of his friend who was carried away to the carriage that the rear guard had brought with them. James did not take any notice in the proceedings. His concern belonged to the living. Blair grieved silently for his friend who had been nursed with him. They had been closer than brothers and he did not even have time to be at his wake, not even a prayer. 

"We have to go!" James repeated at the dazed Prince and steered him to his horse. "You can visit his grave when we are back." 

Angrily Blair pushed James hands away. Did this man have any feelings at all or was he already grown so brutish? He did not know what he had meant to Blair and he could not tell. Defeated he mounted his horse and they left the cursed place. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

James could not help himself. He continued to glance at the beautiful man. When Blair noticed it, he gave him a warm smile. Attraction and desire spread like wildfire in Jim's heart. The new religion forbade such love but in the old beliefs it did not make a difference. When they rested and watered the horses, James decided to try his luck. 

"I have to thank you. You have saved my life." James explained to Blair. 

Blair gave him a questioning look. James struck Blair's armor with a hard slap that he almost fell over. 

"You are brave, my God. I would kiss you, but maybe you will bite." He said with a playful grin. 

A small smile appeared in the grim face of the young man. 

"Maybe I will risk my luck." 

He bent forward and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Blair gaped at him. James threw his head back and laughed. 

"It was worth it!" 

When the night fell they made their first camp near a farm. The night was cold and without the comfort of the carriage the Prince had to sleep at the floor like all others. 

"It would be much warmer and safer if you slept at my side." James told the young man. 

After a moment of hesitation the Prince snuggled against James. He drew the smaller man tightly against his chest. Blair sighed and enjoyed the warmth and the embrace. Ever since his voice was lost, people avoided him, feared him. The evil spell had not only taken his voice and replaced it with the one of a wild wolf. It spread fear and terror in the hearts of the living that would come near him. Yet this proud warrior did not seem to know any fear. And the looks he gave the young man made him shiver. 

When the sun rose, James woke. His face was buried in the brown curls and his hard dick was pressed against the soft butt of the precious bundle in his arms. He decided to enjoy the feeling as long as he could. He noticed the moment the man woke up, but to his surprise he did not move. They stayed snuggled against each other until it was time to ride on. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

They made many leagues quickly. Prince Blair rode all the time close to James side. James had never been a man of many words so they enjoyed each other's company in silence. Their eyes and the occasional touches was the only language they needed. James had soon recognized in Blair's warm smile and gentle touches that the young man returned his feelings. But the circumstances forbade anything between them. 

Had Blair been some nobleman, James would have taken him home to his homeland and lived with the old ones, where they would have been free to live together. But Blair was going to be the next King, he had to choose a wife and have children. Besides they were never alone. A large group of his men had caught up and his attendants surrounded them all the time. 

When they reached the old country, James felt much safer. None here would help Blackmont's men. James Ellison's coat of arms was welcomed as one of them. He spoke in the native language with the peasants and got good food and fresh horses. They could rest and continue their journey into the deepest woods. He left some of his attendants behind and took only his most trusted men with him. 

Finally they reached the hills were they would find the druids and sorcerers who would help the Prince. James sent his heralds and a meeting in the woods would be held. In the village near the druids' woods they were offered a hut and for the fist time in many days they slept together in a bed. James went with Blair in the early morning light to the place. He felt the anxiousness in the smaller body walking beside him. He was so aware of everything that went with the Prince. 

"They are going to help you." He whispered. "If anybody can." 

Blair whimpered softly. It was the first sound James had heard from the young man since the attack where he had saved his life. He pressed him against himself and stroked his back. He hoped desperately they would help him. He could not bear to see the other man's suffering. In the morning, they broke up to ride to the druids dwelling. The narrow path up the hills was dark. Mist hung in the tall trees, which blocked out all rays of the sun. The Prince kept closer the James, fearing the unholy place and its foreboding look. 

The last way they had to go by foot. The let the horses behind and walked up the last hills. Sun was shining brightly here, white lilies and blue flowers grew along their path. Charms and magic signs hung in the blossoming trees. A ring of birch-trees marked the druids meeting place. A small mountain spring was in the midst. Before they reached the meadow, James stopped Blair and took his hand. 

"What ever there might happen I will stay at your side and never leave you. You have my love and my sword for now and for forever." 

Moved deep in his heart, Blair leaned forward and kissed the proud warrior gently. Then he took a deep breath to face his fate. A group of white dressed, old men were waiting for them. The druids greeted them. James explained them Blair's spell and begged them in the name of King Gotefried to help the heir of the throne. 

"The young Prince has to come with us. You have to stay behind. This is not for mortal eyes." 

James squeezed Blair shoulder and nodded encouraging. Blair turned and walked with the old men into the dark woods. James drew his sword, rammed it in the ground. Then sat beside it to wait. 

When the sun set they returned. Only two men accompanied Blair whose posture told James they had not succeeded. 

"I am sorry, Lord Ellison." 

"You could not help him!" 

"The spell is too strong, we can not break it without hurting Blair." 

"So he will stay mute." James said sorrowful. 

"There is a way to break the spell." They looked at Blair who stood with his head down at their sides. "He himself can break it." 

"How?" Hope flared up in James heart. 

"He has to kill the man who has cast the spell. The spell is bound to the man." 

"But he will never succeed. Blair can not beat Blackmont in a duel and he would never get near enough to murder him." 

The older druid watched Blair with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"So all is lost." James murmured disappointed. 

"Jacobus, you have forgotten the wisdom and the teaching of the old ones. You have to search for the weakness of the enemy and do the unexpected. Blackmont has many weaknesses. Find the right one! But remember, Blackmont has to die from Blair's hand or the spell will remain." 

James bowed before the druids and lead Blair back to the village. 

"We will find a way. I promise. Do you trust me, Blair?" 

He studied the sad face of the young man. He nodded and then slung his arms around James neck and kissed him. Delighted James kissed him back. His doubts were forgotten. Blair could not become King and whether he would kill Blackmont was very unlikely. He would probably lose his life in the attempt. 

He slid down in the grass and dragged Blair with him. Lying in the soft cushions of grass and moss, he covered the beloved face with kisses. Blair made a soft sound in his throat, like a purr and it made James wild. He tore at his clothes and Blair helped him out of the heavy chain-mail shirt and the boots. Then he stood up and slipped out of his robe and underwear. 

Staying proud, bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun he looked unearthly beautiful. The serious, dreamy eyes gazed down at him and for a fleeing moment he thought he saw the face of a wolf overlaying Blair's. The young Prince drank in the sight of the mighty warrior lying splayed in the deep grass, the hard muscles bulging and flexing in anticipation. 

Their cloaks and robes made a soft bed and he laid himself down and run hand along the hard body. He bent forward to nuzzle the chest and suck at one of the rosy nipples. James moaned and stroked over the brown curls. They explored each other gently, taking their time to enjoy this fleeing moment. Blair was silent all the time and James urged him to let go. 

"I want to hear your voice." He whispered against a soft ear. 

Blair growled and James laughed. Blair rolled on his back and slid James on top of him to cradled him between his legs. He pushed his hip up to give James a clue. 

"You want me inside you?" James smiled. 

Blair growled approvingly and spread his legs wider. James prepared the young man as good as he could, then hoisted him on his hips and gently shoved his manhood in. As Blair howled and thrashed, James rubbed soothingly over his chest. When the younger man relaxed, he lifted Blair up until he was sitting in his lap. Blair held the wide shoulders in a tight grip and peppered James face with kisses. Slowly James pushed up and Blair mirrored the movement. When James felt that Blair was close he bit him in his shoulder. Blair threw his head back, howled like wolf and came. The eerie and powerful sound made James shiver and he came along with his lover. Exhausted they lay down and held each other. Blair purred against the strong chest. 

The next day James tried to think of a way to get close to Blackmont. He was sure the Druid knew the future and had seen how they could succeed. He discussed with his confidants what they knew about Blackmont. The man loved the hunt, his breed of hunting dogs and beautiful women. One of his men told him that the Duke used to spend a night before a battle with beautiful virgins. He was convinced they would strengthen his fighting spirit. 

James met Blair at the meadow an idea forming in his head. When he saw his beautiful lover, he grinned. This was a cunning plan worth a King. 

"I found a way how you can get close to Blackmont." 

Blair, surprised, studied the face of his James. 

"The old Duke has a weakness for young, beautiful women." He murmured into the brown curls. "I will teach you to fight with a dagger and you will cut his throat." 

Blair smiled shyly. He liked the idea, but doubted it would work. He did not want to disappoint James and so he agreed to the plan. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

The next day James wanted to train Blair in hand to hand combat. So they moved to the grounds that belonged James. The village people greeted them and they made themselves comfortable in the small castle. The young man was a well-trained warrior and what he lacked in weight and strength he made up in quickness. He was the ideal student to learn all the mean tricks and fast movements to undergo the attack of a stronger man. 

"We begin the training with the most difficult to built up your strength first." 

Blair got a full set of armor. His esquires fitted it on him. It wasn't very often that he had been wearing a full armor for a joust. It needed a lot of experience to move in it and even more to fight. Blair was determined not to embarrass himself and to overbalance and fall, unable to stand up alone. Stiffly he walked to the open field. James was already waiting. 

"We leave the shield, only broad sword. You try to hit my head with the broad side of the sword." 

Blair peered up at his grinning lover. Grimly he nodded and they let their men fasten their helmets on. A moment ago James had been in front of him and now he was gone. The esquires at the side of the field watched the spectacle. Doiinnngggg! Blair's helmet droned. Angrily he turned carefully. Through the small slit he saw James waiting. Lifting his sword with both hands he began a classic attack, just like he had been taught. When he reached his target it was gone. 

Doiinnnggggg! His helmet droned again. James grinned, Blair was much too slow. It was going to be a long day. Blair ran attack after attack without even touching James. 

"You have to get more force into your left leg!" 

"Turn more sidewards and then turn the sword!" 

James kept giving him instructions and encouraging him. Blair was exhausted and could barely lift his arms with the heavy sword. The armor weighed as much as himself and he almost suffocated in the closed helmet. 

"You have to succeed and we can go home." 

Anger rose in the young Prince when he heard the laughing in James voice. Snarling he ran forward, his feet light, raising his sword in a high bow he flew against his enemy. With a terrible howl he hit James' head, who fell like a tree. Standing over James, he growled and demanded the sign for mercy. The knight laughed delighted. 

"Mercy!" 

The esquires ran over and opened their helmets. With a lot of effort they lifted James to a standing position. 

"You are great! What a wonderful attack!" With a loving smile he kissed the brow of Blair. "Now a hot bath!" 

When they were peeled out of their armor the bath was prepared. They sat snuggled together in the big wooden round tub. A board was laid over the tub with bread, cheese and wine. Two pretty girls brought ham and eggs. They stared at Blair and giggled making inviting movements. Blair observed them curiously. James noticed it. 

"Do you want them?" He asked Blair smiling. Blair shook his head. "You are sure? They would warm our bed through the night." 

Vigorously Blair shook his head again and avoided looking at the women. Pouting they left. Blair was very tired and could barely hold his mug of wine. 

"When you let out the wolf today, it gave you strength and fastness. I had no chance. You have to use this magic, Blair." 

Blair nodded. James continued to discuss with him his technique. When Blair did not move he saw that the young man was asleep, leaning heavily against him. Somehow the spell had Blair given the fierceness and power of the wolf. Blackmont had created a monster that would turn against him. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." 

They crawled into the big bed they had for their own. Limbs tangled, they fell fast asleep in a dreamless slumber. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

In the first light of day Blair awoke. James had pillowed his head on Blair's chest. Blair ran his fingers through the hair that kept James short, easier for a warrior. Waking up from the tender touches, James ran his hand down between Blair's legs to fondle his manhood. Blair purred. James loved the animalistic sounds Blair made during their lovemaking. He crawled between Blair's legs and the younger man immediately slung his arms and legs around him. 

Gently entering his lover James entwined himself also with Blair as close as he could. Connected like this they gently made love. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

They spent the next days with Blair exercising his sword technique in light armor and shield with wooden swords. After a hot bath the night belonged to them. At day James awoke the warrior in Blair and at night Blair lured the lover out of James. Since Blair didn't speak James provided all conversation. The normally very silent man wrote and read poetry to his lover to enlighten his brooding moods. 

Today during the training James had realized that Blair wouldn't get any better. He closed the book he had read to Blair and studied the sleeping man. As long as he could remember his life had been fighting, his life dedicated to the arts of a warrior. Blair had changed all this. He cared for the young man, more than he had cared for anybody else ever. They would succeed or die together in the attempt. This was his quest. He laid himself close and kissed the sleeping man. 

"Dulcissime, totam tibi subdo me!" 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

A message reached them. Blackmont had demanded the King to show Prince Blair, claiming that he was dead. The King was unable to present his nephew to the Lords and Blackmont declared war and the armies were forming and marching against west. 

"It is time, Blair!" 

Blair gazed down, avoiding James eyes. Both knew either Blair succeeded and followed Gotefried on the throne or he died. Either way they would be separated. James and few of his most trusted men left the village to meet Blackmont's army. The battle was going to be in Cross Hills. 

James disguised himself and slipped into Blackmont camp. He spied Blackmont's tent and gained a lot of knowledge about the Duke's habits. As was told, young women went into his tent to every night to entertain the Duke. Listening in, he heard that a group of maidens were expected the next day to please the Warlord. 

The next day they dressed the young man up. Blair had shaved his face very carefully. The wide dress and the jewelry helped to cover his male appearance. He looked beautiful and at night could be easily mistaken for a girl. They rode to the village and mixed themselves in the crowd of peasants who went to the Warlord's camp. 

James had chosen Tankred and two of his best men to accompany them. He disguised himself this time as a merchant of lucky charms and healing salves. Tankred played his helper, the other a demented fool. He wore funny clothes and made silly grimaces. Most people avoided them shyly. Blair had joined a group of women who were determined to make some money in the battle camp. In eyesight James followed them. A steady trail of merchants and supplies was on its way into the camp. 

Blair walked between the women, several daggers hidden under his clothes. James wouldn't leave Blair alone. If Blair failed he would kill Blackmont himself, to help him flee or to die with him. He would take with him as many as he could. It would become a bloodbath. 

Everyone was convinced that Blackmont would win the battle. They felt very secure in their victory that they did not pay much attention to all the visitors that invaded the camp. 

Blair tried to reach the tent of the Duke. James could not get closer and they had to remain in the outer circle. The fool made a lot of noise, drawing the attention away from James, who had opened all his senses to follow Blair. The crown laughed. James turned, the fool had pushed his pants down and waggled his bare butt at the audience much to their delight. 

The Duke's tent was full of warriors; they drank and bawled as if they had won already. Blair could not get in and so he waited with a group of other girls trying to see the Duke inside. It was the last light of the day. Blair looked back; he knew James was a close as possible listening for him. 

"What have we here, pretty girls, why do you wait outside?" The knight laughed and shoved them in. 

Blair pressed himself back to the wall of the tent. They sat down and he had a good view. The tent was full with knights and women. Drinking and laughing, music filled the room. The knights left one after another the tent to find some sleep or to prepare for the battle. At the end only the Duke with a crowd of women and some servants remained. Blackmont was drunk and unwilling to give up the good mood. 

"Look what they bring!" 

A movement at the entrance. One of the Dukes men brought two girls into the tent. Curiously the Duke eyed the pretty, young girls, not old enough to be called women. 

"When I marched the perimeter, I found these two little flowers." He laughed lecherously and shoved them towards the Duke. 

The girls were scared to death, shaking. 

"What a pretty face." The Duke caressed the face of the smaller one. "Let us see what they have." 

Quickly, he ripped her shirt open. The girl cringed but the soldier held her up. Grinning, Blackmont fingered her smallish breasts. 

"Leave them here. I owe you for this little gift." 

The man grinned and left with his men. 

"Give me more wine!" Blackmont shouted. 

Blair rose with his mug. "Here milord, take from mine!" He said seductively. 

He came forward and leaned over the Duke. Surprised the Duke peered up. 

"And who are you? Where did you hide, Beauty?" He slurred. 

Blair smiled softly. "I was watching you from the distance, all the time." 

Blackmont realized suddenly that the woman had not moved her lips. Dread filled him like a cold snake turning in his belly. The tent became dark and cold spread over his body. He blinked to shake this nightmare, the face was gone and a huge wolf was there. He bared his fangs and growled. Blackmont stared in horror at the wolf. The animal raised and a sharp pain went through his throat. Blackmont screamed like mad, holding his bleeding throat as if he could hold his life back that was pouring out of him. With one cut, Blair had sliced the throat. Dimly he noticed the screams and movements behind him. The women ran out of the tent in sheer terror. 

The Duke drew his dagger with his other hand. Blood spilled between his fingers. Blair found his way back into reality; he turned and run out with the other women, using them as to cover his own retreat. The Dukes guards' rushed in who sprung up at the terrible sound of a howling and growling wolf. A wolf, a wolf inside, the women cried. With horror they found the Duke standing in the entrance clutching his throat swaying. A wolf, he rasped and fell. 

The Duke's face turned ashen and he fell between his men. The bravest run into the tent to find the wolf, but found nothing besides some frightened women huddled in a corner. They let the scared girls go and searched all the tents. James stood, anxiously searching for Blair in the dark. When he had seen the men storm into that tent, he had been ready to run after them to fight with Blair and die with him. Instead the girls came running out, Blair between them. 

Blair walked as fast as he dared between the crowded tents and people. Everybody was rushing in the direction of the screams that had roused the whole camp. He knew James would be somewhere in front of him. The Duke's men had surrounded the dying man. Scared, they watched how the life left him. Nobody dared to touch him, this had to have been witchcraft! What else could had killed him? A wild wolf that disappeared into thin air! 

As Duke died, Blair's steps faltered. He felt like he was gutted and skinned. Helpless, he fell down into the mud. A hand grabbed him suddenly, Blair drew his dagger, but it was James. Blair recognized the huge figure of his lover in the dark shadows. 

"James." He whispered. 

James grinned and drew Blair against him for a kiss. Hand in hand they disappeared into the night. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

Quickly the legend spread that Blackmont was killed by a wolf. The wolf had come in disguise of a girl to his tent to rip his throat. The dark magic had turned against him. 

Nevertheless it wasn't certain that the battle was over and the warlords would give up their plan. James and Blair returned into Gotefried's camp and Blair presented himself to his Uncle, who almost cried when he heard the soft voice of his adopted son. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

When morning sun rose they prepared for the battle, this time Blair at the side with his lover. They rode towards the battlefield and left the horses with the esquires. Stiffly, they walked towards their places. It wasn't James' fight, but he had chosen to stand by Blair, unable to ever leave his beloved man. The young man looked pale, clutching the handle of his sword. Tender sadness rose in the seasoned knight. 

"Is this your first battle?" James asked quietly. 

The Prince nodded, ashamed that his lover had noticed his distress. On the hills stood the enemy waiting to slaughter others for their Lords. 

"Do not think about it, my love. Do what I have taught you, as if this were another lesson. Do not hesitate and stay close to me." 

Blair nodded shortly. 

"I love you, Blair, more than my life. And if fortune is on our side today, I will show you tonight." 

Blair stared at him, his knees weak at hearing the sweet admission of this stoic lover. 

"Amor vincit omnia." Blair murmured. 

The trumpets gave the signal and they marched forward to meet the enemy in the valley. 

It was midday when the heralds announced the surrender of the enemy. King Gotefried invited the delegation of Blackmont's former allies and they signed a peace treaty. Prince Blair stood at the side of the King and the Dukes gave up seeing the heir with their own eyes now. Many now regretted to have been at Blackmont's side. The dark witchcraft that had finally killed the Duke had spread fear in the hearts of the proud knights. 

Blair went with James back to Grunland castle. Both men enjoyed their last days together as lovers. James discovered that his lover liked to talk, was very educated and had a wonderful sensual voice he could never get enough of. King Gotefried was very grateful that James and Blair had saved his Kingdom. He rewarded James with all the honors he could think of. 

Proudly he heard the story that Blair had killed Blackmont himself. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

Over the next few days, big banquets were prepared to celebrate the victory. It would go on for days and jousts would be held. The knights and noble men came all to attend the proclamation of the future King. Prince Blair prepared himself for his destiny that would mean he had to release James from his love. The dark knight accepted his fate, yet promising his lover never to leave him and be a true friend as long as he lived. 

With a heavy heart, James watched the court celebrating the future King. But he did not want grow hate and anger in his heart, for only the beautiful smile and the blue eyes would find their place inside him. 

He decided to leave the Prince for a while until his desire cooled down and then return as the First Knight and be at King Blair's side. 

*~*+o+O+o+*~* 

Finally the day arrived. He would to confess his plans to the Prince. Before he could speak, a message reached the court. The Kings' sons were alive and well! They had been held hostage by a Warlord in the Holy Land. Blackmont had paid the man to betray the Princes and hide them in his fortress. 

So Blair stepped in front of his uncle. 

"My lord, your sons are back, you do not need me any more as your heir. I've killed your worst enemy and saved your throne... grant me my request. I want to follow James to the old land." 

The King searched the face of his nephew. The love between the two men was not lost to him and he could not deny Blair's wish after all he had Doe for him. 

"Go with him with my blessing." 

After the celebrations James and Prince Blair wished all their friends farewell. The young man had decided to leave with his lover and stay with him for the rest of his life. 

The horsemen left Grunland castle. Heralds were waved aloft, carrying the coat of arms of James Ellison and Prince Blair. Panther and Wolf. 

End 

**Author's Note:**

> Latin quotes: *You Sweetest, I surrender myself totally to you*   
> and *Love conquers all*.
> 
> Cross-dessing, spells and cunning plans of deceiving are very popular in medieval novels.


End file.
